Sonic: La maldición Latum
by MadissonCamille
Summary: "No es ninguna maldición... Es tu culpa Sonic, tu misma culpa..." ¡Sonic The Hedgehog! Después de una dura batalla contra los zombots, todo ha regresado a la normalidad, Robotnik siendo el mismo charlatán de siempre, y los demás resguardando la resistencia. Un enemigo nuevo aparece, alguien que el Doctor Starline conoce muy bien, y tendrá la idea perfecta para derrotar a Sonic...
1. ¡Sonic el Erizo!

**"¡Sonic The Hedgehog! Sin duda, este es el erizo más rápido del mundo. A la velocidad del sonido, Sonic va por donde quiere cuando quiere, es imposible que algo lo detenga..."** **"O alguien..."**

**_"¡COMO ODIO A ESE ERIZO!"_**

Los gritos de Robotnik desde su Eggmobile hacían eco en todo Green Hill.

— ¡Intenta volverme a atrapar, **_EGGMAN_**! — reía Sonic mientras destruía cada uno de las invenciones del doctor.

— S-señor, creo que deberíamos hacer retirada... — tartamudeaba el doctor Starline. Eggman miró con desprecio al ornitorrinco, sin embargo sabía que ya no podía atacar más a Sonic, al menos esta vez. Con un largo silencio, se retiró junto a su socio.

Sonic no pudo evitar bromear sobre el suceso: _"Otro fracaso más para el huevo."_

Se estiró un poco, puede tener energías casi todo el tiempo, pero seguía siendo igual de agotador luchar contra Robotnik todos los días. El pequeño momento de relajación no duró mucho. Un inmenso estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos.

No, era una explosión. Tomó un respiro y en un parpadeo fue al punto. El pequeño pueblo estaba en llamas.

— ¡Una de esas cosas se estrelló en nuestro hogar! — gritó un pueblerino.

— No se preocupen, ya estoy aquí —. dijo Sonic con toda seguridad — ¿Hay bomberos en esta zonaí? —.

— Si, ya vienen en camino —. respondió el pueblerino.

El erizo vio desde lo lejos pequeños camiones de bomberos a toda velocidad, bueno, casi a toda velocidad. Pero había algo más, un punto en el cielo...

—¡Tails! — gritó emocionado.

— ¿Qué tal Sonic? — preguntó Tails, estaba desde un aeroplano, aquel aeroplano estaba construido de tal manera que transportaba agua para apagar el incendio.

— Tú siempre con las más grandes ideas, Tails —. dijo en voz baja Sonic, orgulloso de su pequeño amigo.

— ¡Bomberos! Ayuden a apagar las llamas de las casas que se encuentran en su rango, Tails y yo nos encargaremos del resto —. comunicó Sonic. Rápidamente Tails había descendido, Sonic agarró la mangera gigante del aeroplano y mientras Tails sobrevolaba un poco el suelo, activaba el paso de agua del tanque.

Después de varios minutos, lograron apagar el fuego.

— ¡LO LOGRAMOS! — gritó el dúo al unísono, chocando sus manos.

— ¡CIEN HURRAS POR SONIC! ¡CIEN HURRAS POR TAILS! ¡NUESTROS HÉROES! — gritaba la gente del pueblo. En un dos por tres, ya estaban haciendo un festejo.

Cada pueblerino le daba un pequeño regalo a cada uno, desde juguetes hasta dulces y pasteles, incluyendo obviamente, chilidogs.

— Y... — comenzó a hablar Sonic dándole una bocanada a su chilidog — _¿Cómoph supiphtesh qué ocudría aquípmh?_ —. preguntó con la boca llena.

— Estaba peleando contra algunos robots de Eggman junto a Amy, pero me di cuenta que uno de ellos estaba escapando, supongo que activó la auto-destrucción una vez que cayó aquí, ya que estaba muy dañado como para seguir peleando contra nosotros. El sonido que produjo fue retumbante, así que vine con este aeroplano por si las moscas. ¡Y tenía razón! —. respondió Tails — Amy se quedó en la base de la resistencia, ¿quieres ir a saludarla?

— ¡Amy! Hace tiempo que no la veo, vamos entonces — dijo Sonic.

Tails se subió al aeroplano, Sonic se estiraba, y en unos segundos ya estaban de camino al lugar donde se encontraba Amy. Sonic disminuía la velocidad para estar a la par de su amigo.

— ¿No ha ocurrido nada últimamente que afecte a la resistencia? — preguntaba mientras corría.

— La verdad que no, Sonic. Silver sigue sin volver a su tiempo porque pasa diciendo que cualquier cosa puede pasar en nuestro espacio-tiempo y que quiere estar aquí para ayudar. Amy prefirió que Knuckles vaya a cuidar la Master Emerald, ya que no dejaba de hablar de ella, y finalmente Shadow desapareció, como siempre — explicó Tails, torciendo los ojos al final.

— ¿Shadow era parte de la resistencia? — preguntó Sonic alzando una ceja.

— B-bueno no, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su presencia... Al parecer ahora sólo somos Amy, Silver y yo, ya que los demás fueron a sus hogare luego de toda la historia de los zombots —.

— Ya me imagino... — rió el erizo.

Ambos siguieron el camino, charlando sobre la resistencia, burlándose de todos los planes fallidos de Eggman y Tails hablando con un lenguaje técnico que Sonic asentía aunque no comprendía lo que decía.

_"Ya estamos llegando"_, pensó Tails.

**Próximamente:****_ ¡Bienvenido (de nuevo) a la resistencia!_**


	2. ¡Bienvenido (de nuevo) a la resistencia!

_"¡Vamos Silver! Sólo tienes que mover esa caja CON TUS MANOS"_

_"Tengo poderes para eso, Amy. ¿No puedo usarlos o qué?"_

_"¡TIENES QUE APRENDER A HACER MÁS ESFUERZO! La caja de repuestos tiene que ir en el cuarto de repuestos... ¿¡Es tan difícil para tí!?"_

_"Si te soy sincero... sí."_

_"Silver..."_

_"¡Está bien, está bien! Pero no me hagas esa cara, que me asusta."_

Sonic paró un momento antes de entrar al cuartel de la resistencia.

— ¿Qué está pasando allí dentro? — preguntó.

Tails bajó del aeroplano y se acercó al erizo.

— Lo mismo de casi todos los días... — respondió el zorrito. — Pero era mucho peor con Knuckles, que prácticamente no hacía más que estar parado todo el tiempo y pensar en su tan adorada esmeralda, a decir verdad Silver frustra menos a Amy. Después de todo, no hay nadie más que la pueda ayudar en todas las tareas, sólo ellos.

— ¿Y tú Tails?

— Como siempre, me encargo de lo técnico y de rondar por todo Green Hill y demás zonas cercanas; no puedo estar todo el tiempo en la base. ¿Entramos?

Ambos caminaron unos metros más hasta que al fin entraron. Todo estaba muy limpio, organizado. Una parte de la pared estaba llena de monitores, cada una mostrando diferentes puntos y zonas. Distintos tipos de dispositivos multimedia y de seguridad conformaban la base. Por un momento, Sonic sintió escalofríos al recordar la experiencia de los zombots, el Dr. Starline, Eggman, el hecho de lugar con varios enemigos del pasado al mismo tiempo. Sus pensamientos de dispersaron al distinguir a Amy al fin.

— ¡Tails! ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Pudiste apagar el incendio? — preguntó Amy, sonriendo.

— Por supuesto Amy. Y adivina con quién me encontré en el camino —. respondió Tails emocionado.

Sonic dio unos pasos más adelante hasta ponerse al lado derecho de Tails, y empezó a desbaratar el pelo de la cabeza del pequeño, a lo que el zorrito rió.

— Hey, hola Amy —. se dirigió a la eriza — Parece que el trabajo aquí se ve muy complicado.

— ¡**SONIC**, hola! — la eriza, a pesar de ser más madura que antes, no podía evitar el hecho de sonrojarse al ver a Sonic. — ¿M-mi trabajo? Es como comer pan para mí, al que le parece complicado mover unas simples cajas es a cierto erizo plateado.

Amy miró de reojo el cuarto de repuestos. Justamente Silver salía de allí, limpiando el polvo de sus manos con palmadas.

— ¿Es cierto Silver? — preguntó Sonic de forma burlona.

— ¡CLARO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO! ¡PUEDO HACER MUCHAS COSAS CON MI SUDOR! — gritó Silver, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Sonic quien le estaba hablando. — ¡Ah Sonic! ¡Hola! Perdón por haberte gritado, no era dirigido a tí — dijo nervioso.

— No hay de qué preocuparse —. dijo Sonic mientras Amy estaba atrás de él mirando enojada a Silver. — Me alegra que todos estén bien. Aunque en mi caso tengo que lidiar también con las tonterías de siempre de Eggman y Starline, realmente no es la gran cosa.

* * *

**"EN ALGUNA ZONA..."**

— Dr. Robotnik... ¿No cree que deberíamos hacer algo mejor que lo de todos los días? — preguntó Starline.

— ¿Algo mejor? ¿Algo nuevo, dices? Intentamos hacer algo innovador, algo fresco, algo en el que estuvimos tan cerca de derrotar a ese erizo ¡Y MIRA CÓMO SALIÓ! — respondió Robotnik sin voltear a ver a Starline, que estaba parado detrás de su asiento.

— P-pero si pudiéramos recoger cada error que se cometió, y hacer algo mucho más destructivo, con el que pudiéramos salvarnos sólo nosotros... ¿Lo haría? —

— ¿Mucho más destructivo que lo anterior? Con gusto, si tan sólo se pudiera hacer y fuera así de simple —. dijo Robotnik.

— No ponga esa cara larga, señor. Conozco a alguien... o algo... que es la clave para eso, y sí, que lo hace así de simple —. comenzó a explicar Starline, con un tono maquiavélico. — Ese ser tiene una capacidad inmensa, no usa completamente bases científicas como nosotros, usa encantamientos poderosos, usa el poder de lo desconocido, de las sombras... del sufrimiento.

— Me estás tomando el pelo, no puedo creer que creas que creo en ese tipo de cosas —. refunfuñó Robotnik.

— Usted sólamente tiene que confiar en mí...

¿Acepta?

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: El poder del apocalipsis.**_


	3. El poder del apocalipsis

**3 SEMANAS ANTES...**

Se podían ver gotas de sudor en el rostro de Starline, había recitado unas extrañas palabras de otro idioma que se encontraban en un libro, ese libro lo había encontrado afuera de la base de Robotnik. Estaba polvoso, sus hojas eran amarillentas y con pequeños agujeros gracias a los insectos, su cubierta era de terciopelo color vino, y en la primera página se distinguían letras parcialmente borradas, pero no se podía leer bien el autor.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_ repetía en su cabeza mientras un tipo de humo rubí cubría su alrededor. Fue entonces que el ornitorrinco comenzaba a distinguir una voz lejana, pero potente a la vez.

_«Ragnarok, Apocalipsis, Armaggedon, Maitreya...»_

Starline estaba nervioso. — ¿D-Disculpe?.. —

_«Existen tantos nombres para el fin de los tiempos, el fin de todo... Para una sóla cosa, una cosa tan simple, como la extinción completa...»_

Mientras escuchaba todo aquello, Starline daba fuertes tragos de saliva.

— ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer, señor? — preguntó después de dar un profundo respiro de valentía.

_«Soy lo que soy, el sufrimiento, la angustia, la oscuridad, la ira, quien quiera que se atreva a desafiarme morirá bajo mis tinieblas, y quien quiera unirse, tendrá que obedecer y tendrá poder como nunca antes lo habría presenciado.»_

Lo que aquel ser dijo al final fue lo que tranquilizó a Starline.

— Entonces... ¿Puedo unirme a usted? — preguntó mientras sonreía. Apenas terminó su pregunta, sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros. "¿Este es el poder?" preguntó. Nadie respondió, pero sin duda la respuesta era afirmativa. Por dentro de su cuerpo, su sangre estaba llena de energía oscura. Unos minutos después, todo ese poder desapareció de su cuerpo.

_«Sólo lo obtendrás una vez que me invoques de nuevo con un aliado más...»_

Todo, el humo, la vibra, la voz... todo desapareció. Quedó Starline completamente solo. Pero no era un sueño, eso lo tenía claro. Tuvo frente a sí mismo el plan perfecto para derrotar a Sonic de una vez por todas.

* * *

**_"Usted sólamente tiene que confiar en mí..._**

**_¿Acepta?"_**

Robotnik lo pensó un momento.

— Veo determinación en tus ojos, está claro que es una determinación cruel... — mencionó Robotnik en voz baja — Está bien, acepto tu propuesta.

El malvado doctor humano miraba a Starline, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿De dónde proviene ese destrucción que tanto dices? — preguntó.

— De aquí. — respondió Starline mientras sacaba aquel libro lleno de maldiciones —.

Comenzó a recitar de nuevo aquellas palabras, aquel poema oscuro.

De inmediato, lo que había ocurrido unas semanas atrás comenzaba a ocurrir de nuevo. El humo, la vibra extraña, los escalofríos... la voz.

«_Ragnarok, Apocalipsis, Armaggedon, Maitreya...»_

El corazón de Robotnik palpitaba rápidamente, estaba asustado. Miró a Starline, quien sólo le devolvió una risa macabra.

_«Existen tantos nombres para el fin de los tiempos, el fin de todo... Para una sóla cosa, una cosa tan simple, como la extinción completa...»_

_«Soy lo que soy, el sufrimiento, la angustia, la oscuridad, la ira, quien quiera que se atreva a desafiarme morirá bajo mis tinieblas, y quien quiera unirse, tendrá que obedecer y tendrá poder como nunca antes lo habría presenciado.»_

_«Si quieres ser mi nuevo aliado, ambos obtendrán poder. Si niegas estar a mi lado, tendré que exterminar a ambos.»_

— Vamos señor, diga que sí. — susurró Starline a Robotnik.

— ¿Tendremos nuestra recompensa una vez que destruya a ese erizo? — preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna. A Starline le asustó un poco tal atrevimiento.

_«Quien quiera unirse, tendrá que obedecer y tendrá poder como nunca antes lo habría presenciado.»_ aquella voz repitió lo anteriormente dicho.

_"Sólo alardea, ya veremos quién es más fuerte."_ pensó Robotnik.

— Como quieras, acepto ser tu aliado. — dijo.

_«Han decidido seguir el camino de la oscuridad... lo único que ambos verán, el poder que ustedes experimentarán...»_

Y la visión de ambos doctores se oscureció por completo.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "Otra vez en riesgo"**_


	4. Otra vez en riesgo

Sonic ayudaba a Amy en una parte de la limpieza de la base, después de todo, él podía hacerlo más rápido. Tails volaba alrededor de la sede, y Silver ayudaba con la organización de los artículos en caso de emergencia.

— Por cierto... ¿Qué hay de Tangle y Whisper? ¿Dónde están? — preguntó Sonic una vez terminada la limpieza en segundos.

— ¿Eh? Bueno pues... después de que Tangle regresó a Spiral Hill y Whisper fue con ella, no se han contactado mucho —. respondió Amy — Pero estoy segura de que lo están pasando bien.

— Son un dúo genial —. mencionó Sonic.

— ¿Al igual que tú y yo al pelear contra los badnicks? — Amy sonrió pícaramente, alzando una ceja.

— Posiblemente... Pero el verdadero dúo dinámico lo conformamos Tails y yo —. respondió el erizo azul guiñando un ojo.

— Ajá. — dijo la eriza fijando su mirada a otro lado, de forma ligeramente seria.

— ¡Hey!

— Es broma Sonic, eso lo sé perfectamente —. Amy guiñó un ojo a Sonic, de igual manera que él le había hecho. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Silver había presenciado la conversación entre los erizos, por lo que prefirió ir afuera de la sede a tomar aire. Se encontró con Tails volando alrededor.

— **¿ NADA NUEVO ?** — gritó Silver para conseguir que Tails le escuchara desde tal altura.

— Mmm... no encuentro ninguna novedad, nadie ha pedido ayuda por nada, nada sospechoso ha ocurrido... Meh, casi como todos los días, pero... —.

— ¿Qué? —.

— Es extraño... Siento que hay algo que no está bien en estos momentos, un mal presentimiento... Me da algo de miedo, ¿sabes? —.

— No creo que pasen de nuevo cosas que nos hagan sentir "miedo" —.

_**" ¡ ¡ SONIC ! ! "**_

De pronto de escuchó un grito dentro de la base, el cual venía de la voz de Amy.

— Exceptuando eso. — dijo Silver.

Tanto Sonic como Amy salieron de la base, estando a unos pocos metros cerca de Silver y Tails.

— ¿De nuevo piensas irte? — preguntó Amy, mostrando cierta desilusión.

— Ya me conoces Amy y ya lo sabes, prefiero estar un poco por mi cuenta —.

— ¡Lo unico que haces es saludar a todos y simplemente irte! Nunca me cansaré de decirte que te necesitamos aquí. —

— No creo que me necesiten en realidad, por ahora. Casi todos los integrantes de la resistencia están viviendo normalmente, y ustedes están aquí solo para reparar ciertas tonterías que hace Eggman cada vez y cuando. —

— Silver está aquí "en caso de" que ocurra algo más. —

— ¡Es Silver! —

— ¡OYE! — gritó Silver.

— El punto es... — prosiguió Sonic —... de que quiero seguir corriendo y vivir a mi manera. Ya tuve suficiente con los zombots, Starline, los Mortíferos seis y mi propia infección. Lo solucionamos, y ya no hay más molestias.

Comenzó a caminar.

— Vendré en caso de que algo más grande pase, pero lo dudo.

Amy hacía lo posible para sentirse enojada, pero ya no podía, comprendía la manera de ser de Sonic y no podía cambiar eso, así que simplemente decidió entrar a la sede. Poco después, Tails hizo un gesto de sorpresa, por medio de sus binoculares, había visto algo a lo lejos.

— ¡Sonic, espera! — gritó.

Sonic volteó para ver a Tails.

— ¡Son Robotnik y Starline! — exclamó el zorrito.

— Confío en ustedes, chicos. Sé que les será fácil contra ese par de tontos. — mencionó Sonic en voz baja.

A continuación, comenzó a correr para seguir su camino. Al parecer, Tails estaba a punto de mencionar algo más, pero supuso que no era nada de importancia. Siguió corriendo, y corriendo y corriendo... Hasta que pasó algo cerca de los doctores. Pensó por un momento que tenía la oportunidad de encargarse de ellos él mismo en esos mili-segundos, pero estaban desarmados. _"Mejor se los dejo a ellos, tendrán algo que hacer"_ pensó.

Siguió corriendo. La imagen de nuevo vino a su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta en su cercano recuerdo de que había algo más al lado de ellos.

Mejor dicho, era alguien más, de color rojo y con púas en sus guantes.

_Knuckles._

Fue entonces que el erizo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, ya estaba a kilómetros de la sede, pero indudablemente era más rápido que esos tres.

Sin pensar un segundo más, fue directo a la sede, dejando nubes de arena a su paso.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "En el escondite de la sede..."**_


	5. En el escondite de la sede

Siguió corriendo para volver con sus amigos.

De nuevo, mientras corría, pasó ligeramente cerca de ellos y los vio mucho mejor.

No eran sólo Eggman, Starline y Knuckles. Rouge estaba también con ellos. Un aura negra los cubría a todos e iban a pasos rápidos, como si estuvieran flotando. Era eso, realmente estaban flotando.

Sonic siguió de camino a la sede, no faltó mucho a llegar a la puerta. Su respiración estaba levemente agitada de la impresión. Tanto Silver como Tails abrieron sus ojos.

— Eso era lo que te quería decir... — mencionó Tails.

Ni siquiera hizo falta decir una palabra más, todos entraron directamente a la base. Todo estaba a oscuras, apenas ponían ver ciertas partes de su camino.

— Cuando Tails gritó que Eggman y Starline estaban en camino, toda la electricidad de la base se apagó. — dijo una voz, proveniente de Amy — Pero no hay ningún tipo de daño.

Amy tocaba todo a su alrededor para tener en cuenta dónde estaba caminando, hasta que encontró la mano de Sonic. Él comprendió qué era lo que ella quería hacer. Todos se tuvieron de la mano, y de esta manera caminaron al escondite de la sede, los que estaban en los extremos y tenían una mano libre guiaban al grupo entero para que no tropiece con alguna pared u objeto. Silver abrió la puerta del escondite con su _psicoquinesis_ y a continuación, todos entraron.

Por suerte, el escondite tenía iluminación tanto fluorescente como fosforescente, por lo que activaron cada parte de la luz fosforescente. Emitía un color amarillo neón, era suficiente para ver los rostros los unos a los otros.

No se emitía ni una sola voz. Todos estaban quietos, el único ruido que se podía escuchar era de la respiración de cada uno. Unos minutos después, la luz eléctrica volvió.

— ¿Será seguro salir? — preguntó Tails.

— Iré yo. — dijo Sonic con firmeza — No sabremos si habrán pasado por aquí o si es una trampa.

Silver se levantó de un salto.

— Yo te acompaño, dos erizos son mejores que uno. — manifestó.

Sin embargo, Amy seguía con dudas en su mente. No sabía qué estaba pasando, algo extraño debía estar sucediendo si Knuckles y Rouge estaban junto a los doctores, y mucho peor, si estaban flotando.

— Tengan cuidado.

— Lo tendremos. — aseveraron los erizos al unísono. Sonic regaló una sonrisa a Tails y a Amy, dándoles seguridad. Ambos se quedaron tranquilos.

Los erizos salieron del escondite con cuidado para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Afortunadamente, la electricidad había regresado, por lo que no les costó caminar por la base sin tropezarse.

— No hay indicios de que hayan pasado por aquí. — dijo Sonic.

— Quizás tengamos que ver en las cámaras. — comentó el erizo plateado.

Fueron al lado donde se encontraban varios monitores y un sistema entero de teclas y comandos. Sólo se necesitaba de un botón y una contraseña para ver el contenido de las cámaras. Silver ingresó la contraseña del mismo. La máquina inmediatamente permitió que los monitores transmitan el contenido de las cámaras de seguridad de la sede.

Silver señaló uno de los monitores.

— Este muestra este pasillo unos minutos antes, cuando suponemos que ya deberían haber llegado. — dijo.

— No hay nada. — opinó Sonic, confundido. Sin embargo vio algo más en otro monitor. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que aparecieron. Eran todos ellos, mirando la puerta del escondite.

— ¡MIRA! — dijo en voz alta, señalando ese monitor.

— Estuvieron ahí... ¿Pero cómo no nos percatamos de eso? — preguntó Silver alzando una ceja, casi frunciendo el ceño.

— No, no... Creo que es peor...

— ¿Qué?

— Mira la hora. — indicó Sonic, con su respiración agitándose poco a poco — No es de antes... Está ocurriendo ahora... ¡En este mismo instante!

**"¡Ayúdanos, Sonic!"** se escuchó el grito de terror de Tails.

No dudó ni un segundo más y fue corriendo al escondite.

— ¡Tails! — gritó Sonic al llegar.

Lo que vio a continuación fue una escena desgarradora para él. Amy estaba en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Tails estaba llorando en una esquina, con ambas colitas cubriendo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Sonic vio como una aura blanca muy parecida a la pose de su amigo comenzó a flotar hasta atravesar el techo, transmitía pequeños sonidos de llanto. Fue entonces que los ojos de Tails y de Amy se oscurecieron por completo, para poco después agitarse, como si estuvieran convulsionando. No duró mucho hasta que ambos cuerpos empezaron a flotar.

_"No...no..."_ la mente de Sonic se repetía a sí misma. Siendo el erizo más rápido del mundo, y estando a muy pocos metros de distancia...

Había llegado tarde.

Fue de inmediato al lugar donde se encontraba Silver y lo llevó con él fuera de la sede. Silver se limitó a correr junto a Sonic y simplemente mirar, sin emitir un comentario. Sabía que ocurrió algo que a Sonic le había dolido, y si decía algo podía hacerlo sentir peor. Hasta que llegaron a un pueblo cercano.

Los erizos entraron a un establo vacío y se sentaron en el suelo del mismo. Miraron al frente, a la luz, y se quedaron un buen tiempo de esa manera hasta que Silver empezó a hablar.

— No entiendo. — dijo agachando su cabeza — ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

— Tampoco lo comprendo... — comenzó a decir Sonic con una voz ligeramente rota — Pero tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "Uniendo cabos"**_


	6. Uniendo cabos

Silver miró a Sonic por un momento, se dio cuenta de algo: el erizo azul intentaba hacer la cara más seria posible, pero su mirada estaba perdida, su cabeza quería tener la manera de revertir todo, de arreglarlo, mientras que su corazón realmente no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

Tenía que preguntarle a Sonic qué había sucedido. Era obvio que era algo malo, pero su mente no tenía las cosas en claro.

— Tienes que decirme. — dijo finalmente, colocando una mano en el hombro de Sonic.

Como respuesta, Sonic apartó la mirada, y con una lentitud que es extraño viniendo de él, explicó todo.

Cuando Sonic terminó de decir la última palabra, ambos se sentaron de nuevo en el suelo lleno paja del establo.

— ¿Entonces fue algo de Starline y Eggman? — preguntó Silver, sin apartar la mirada de Sonic.

— Seguramente, pero no consigo entender por qué Knuckles y Rouge estaban con ellos. Los llevamos con nosotros una vez a Angel Island, pero dudo que recuerden dónde era.

— A menos que estuvieran cerca de Angel Island sin saberlo... pero estaban en un tipo de estado hipnótico ¿no?... ¿Qué cosa los podría poner en ese estado? — preguntó Silver mirando a un lado, poniéndose a pensar.

Fue entonces que Sonic comenzó a formar su propia hipótesis, su voz iba adquiriendo un tono más fuerte y emocionado que antes.

— Si estuvieran cerca de Angel Island, de seguro viajaron al lugar más cercano por poder. Si Knuckles estaba ahí, fue al primero que se llevaron consigo...

— Y después, adquirieron el poder de la Master Emerald... — interrumpió Silver, pensativo.

Sonic se sentía ligeramente mejor, teniendo al menos una respuesta a lo sucedido.

— **¡Comienza a tener sentido!** Bueno... ¡algo!

— ¡Creo que tienes razón! — exclamó Silver —... ¿Pero ahora qué hacemos?

— Buena pregunta. — respondió el erizo sónico con una sonrisa y un guiño — Porque realmente no sé ni por dónde empezar.

A continuación, se levantaron, y salieron del establo. Necesitaban un poco más de aire libre para despejar su mente, y comenzaron a correr alrededor del pueblo. Sonic bromeaba con dejar atrás a Silver, y Silver usaba su poder para golpear a Sonic con objetos cercanos. Fue un momento de risas y juegos, algo que ambos erizos necesitaban un momento.

Pero tenían que pensar en cosas serias, no podían estar divirtiéndose todo el tiempo. Volvieron al establo, pero con ideas más nuevas. Se hizo un largo silencio, no sabían quién empezaría a hablar.

— Iré al futuro. — mencionó Silver, interrumpiendo el silencio — Tengo la confianza segura de que lo habremos solucionado. Si no es así, haré lo posible por traerte pistas. ¿Está bien?

— Por supuesto. — respondió Sonic — Yo... iré a buscar a algún aliado en el pueblo.

Silver asintió.

— Sonic... cuídate. — dijo antes de desaparecer en destellos aquamarinas.

— Tú también. — dijo Sonic en voz baja, a pesar de que Silver ya había viajado en el tiempo. Sonic estaba estirándose antes de empezar a correr en busca de alguien, pero algo lo detuvo.

El sonido de una pequeña roca cayendo al suelo de paja. No era muy fácil de darse cuenta de ese leve sonido, pero en momentos como ese, tenía que estar atento a lo más mínimo. Sonic se volteó y dio unos pasos adelante, en el mismo lugar donde Silver se había ido.

Era una pequeña piedra de cuarzo, una forma ovalada perfecta. Pero no tenía el brillo característico de un cuarzo. Si no hubiera sido por el ligero color blanquecino-rosa casi opaco que tenía, hubiera pensado que era una roca normal.

Lo agarró con su mano y la volteó, tenía tallada una forma curiosa, que Sonic asimiló con la forma parecida a un rayo.

**(ᛃ)**

— Es una pista. — se dijo a sí mismo.

Agradeciendo en su mente a su amigo, fue con toda determinación en busca de un aliado.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "Los minutos en el futuro"**_


	7. Los minutos en el futuro

Silver se teletransportó al mismo lugar, pero cientos de años en el futuro.

Todo estaba en un completo caos, o mejor dicho, una completa nada. Tuvo que usar su psicoquinesis para levitar. Ni siquiera había suelo. Ni cielo. Ni sol, ni luna. Ni construcciones. Ni personas. La única plataforma donde podía pararse era en trozos de roca gigantes que permanecían flotantes. Estando a sólo un par de metros de distancia, se paró en una de ellas.

_"¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?"_ pensó. Volteaba para todos lados, teniendo la ligera esperanza de que aparezca algo más. Estaba demasiado confundido como para avanzar o retroceder. En eso, logró ver una silueta, y entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver mejor. No. No era sólo una. Eran tres más.

Simplemente estaban flotando hacia adelante, de manera firme.

— Amy... — comenzó a nombrar a sí mismo las siluetas que podía reconocer — Tails... Knuckles...¿¡Acaso no hemos ganado!?

El erizo sintió que su corazón había bajado por los suelos, estaba asustado -si la historia de Iblis hubiera "ocurrido", Silver lo hubiera comparado como algo peor- y dio un paso atrás. Fue entonces que sintió algo. Recogió lo que había pisado.

— ¿Una roca? No... De ser así supongo que tendría otra textura — se dijo a sí mismo — Es un cuarzo, me gusta mucho la forma que tiene, aunque... no tiene tanto color como debería. ¿Y esto que tiene tallado?

Definitivamente, el cuarzo tenía tallado una forma que Silver jamás había visto.

**(ᛃ)**

Fue entonces que lo que la forma tallada del cuarzo empezó a resplandecer. Colores parecidos al de la aurora boreal lograba transmitir la piedra.

Apenas brilló, las tres siluetas, reconocidas como Amy, Tails y Knuckles fueron de inmediato hacia Silver. Tenían los ojos completamente de color negro, incluso la esclerótica. Algo parecido a espuma de color verde oscuro salía de las bocas de ellos, y sus cuerpos tanto como un aura eran de morado extremadamente oscuro.

Silver notó como sus tres -¿amigos?- se acercaban a una rapidez increíble, por lo que transmitió parte de sus poderes al cuarzo, sin saber qué podría ocurrir.

Una onda expansiva con los colores de la piedra salió de ella y los cuerpos de ellos salieron volando. Estaban tirandos en una de las piedras flotantes, que Silver asimiló con estar inconscientes, ya que a pesar de que ni siquiera cerraron sus ojos, no se habían movido para nada.

Vio la piedra, la mantuvo en su puño y sonrió. Esa era la pista que podría necesitar para Sonic. Estuvo a punto de viajar de nuevo, al pasado -presente- para poder entregársela a Sonic en persona. Pero una voz lo interrumpió. No podía definir si la voz estaba en su cabeza, o estaba alrededor de toda esa nada, pero hacía un eco tremendo.

**_«Ragnarok, Apocalipsis, Armaggedon, Maitreya...»_**

Dio varias vueltas en un intento de averiguar el origen de la voz.

**_«Existen tantos nombres para el fin de los tiempos, el fin de todo... Para una sóla cosa, una cosa tan simple, como la extinción completa..._**»

**_«Soy lo que soy, el sufrimiento, la angustia, la oscuridad, la ira, quien quiera que se atreva a desafiarme morirá bajo mis tinieblas, y quien quiera unirse, tendrá que obedecerme y tendrá poder como nunca antes lo habría presenciado.»_**

El rostro de Silver mostraba el enojo que sentía. Sea lo que sea que le estaba hablando, sea cual sea su poder, le había hecho daño a sus amigos.

**_«Si quieres ser mi nuevo aliado, obtendrás poder. Si niegas estar a mi lado, enviaré tu alma a un mundo donde jamás verá la luz...»_**

— **¿¡EN SERIO CREES QUE SACRIFICARÍA A MIS AMIGOS POR PODER!?** — gritó — **¡NO SÉ QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO! PERO AYUDARÉ A SONIC CON ESTO.**

Alzó el cuarzo. Realmente no sabía el punto del mismo, ni por qué estaba allí. Pero si había logrado mantener quietos a lo que se habían transformado sus amigos, de seguro podría ayudar a vencer al ser que estaba causando problemas.

**_«EL JERA. TU ALMA SERÁ MÍA DE TODAS MANERAS»_**

La voz retumbó todo alrededor de Silver. El humo rubí pasó directamente a la boca de el erizo, quien sintió que le arrebataban algo de su interior. Desde su boca estaba saliendo su alma, llevaba por el humo. Silver se defendió con el cuarzo, que causó otra onda expansiva que dispersó el humo del ser maligno.

Sintió algo fuerte en su ser interior al mismo tiempo que la onda expansiva brillaba sobre él. El poder del cuarzo se manifestó en él y el mismo poder le brindó su propio significado:

El ciclo. La victoria. Si seguían actuando con sabiduría, con valentía y más que nada con perseverancia, obtendrían el éxito.

Pero comenzaba a sentirse débil, la onda expansiva no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y así como el cuarzo obtuvo parte de su energía con la energía de Silver, el humo rubí volvió a atrapar al erizo. Sentía como su alma salía de sí mismo, y hacía lo posible para aferrarse a su cuerpo.

_"No puedo permitir que me lleve... sin antes enviar esto a Sonic"_

Antes de que el ser logre quitar por completo su alma, utilizó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para que sólo el cuarzo pueda llegar al tiempo y lugar de Sonic.

Pocos segundos después, su alma fue arrebatada por completo y se esfumó. En su lugar, el cuerpo de Silver comenzaba a lucir exactamente como sus compañeros, sus ojos oscuros, su cuerpo oscuro y simplemente levitaba.

Se había vuelto uno de ellos.

* * *

**PRESENTE**

La conversación de Silver y Sonic antes de que él viajara el tiempo pasó de nuevo por la mente de Sonic.

_"Tengo la confianza segura de que lo habremos solucionado. Si no es así, haré lo posible por traerte pistas. ¿Está bien?"_

_"Por supuesto"_

_"Sonic... cuídate"_

Sonic sonreía mientras veía el cuarzo. Le dio una pista, aunque...

_"¿Por qué no vino también?..."_ se preguntó a sí mismo. Prefirió no pensar en cosas malas y decidió seguir buscando.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "¡Aliado!"**_


	8. ¡Aliado!

Sonic sonreía mientras veía el cuarzo. Le dio una pista, aunque...

_"¿Por qué no vino también?..."_ se preguntó a sí mismo. Prefirió no pensar en cosas malas y decidió seguir buscando.

Al menos dentro del pueblo no había nadie que realmente pueda ayudar. Cuando quiso poner énfasis en dónde se encontraba, ya estaba casi fuera del pueblo.

_"Debe haber algo"_

Estaba en una colina. Podía ver el atardecer. Le gustaba esa tranquilidad, la tranquilidad que pensaba que podía tener hasta que aquel problema peculiar comenzó a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro. Era bueno tomar algo de aire fresco antes de volver con el estrés y la frustración.

De pronto, escuchó algo detrás de él, y volteó.

— ¿Shadow? — preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos — ¡Shadow! Yo...

— Cállate. Quiero que me expliques qué está sucediendo. — interrumpió Shadow, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Shadow soltó un respiro.

— Rouge. Fue a molestar a tu amigo rojo, Knuckles, y tardó en volver más de lo esperado. No suelo interrumpir sus tonterías, pero esta vez presentí que algo no andaba bien. Fui. La isla estaba destruida, cayó por completo. La Master Emerald no estaba y...

— Entonces mi hipótesis era cierta... — susurró Sonic.

— Y... — continuó, fingiendo que no le había molestado el hecho de que Sonic le había interrumpido — fue entonces que quisieron atacarme.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Todos ellos. Eggman, Starline, Rouge y Knuckles. Estoy seguro de que querían buscar algo dentro de mí y no lo lograron.

— Algo dentro de ti... — dijo Sonic pensativo — Es curioso, porque Amy y Tails terminaron como ellos al ser... atacados.

El rostro de Sonic cambió, sus orejas comenzaron a agacharse.

— Por eso mismo vine a preguntarte qué pasaba. — explicó Shadow, mostrando poca importancia a la expresión de Sonic — En la base de la resistencia no había nadie, tampoco tuve la oportunidad de contactarme con alguien.

Sonic se sentó un momento en una roca de la colina, mientras que Shadow se arrimó a un árbol, escuchando cada palabra donde Sonic le contaba todo lo que había presenciado.

— ... y bueno pues, Silver fue al futuro por si encontraba algo, y me dio esto. — mencionó Sonic para concluir su explicación, mostrándole el cuarzo al erizo negro.

— ¿Y donde está Silver? — preguntó.

— La verdad es que no ha vuelto, y estaba buscando a un aliado al mismo tiempo que he esperado que volviera. — respondió con una ligera risa fingida. Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente había pasado con Silver al viajar al futuro.

— Sonic, si él no ha regresado al mismo tiempo que trajo ese cuarzo, es porque...

— ¡No, Shadow! ¡Sé que volverá! No puedo perder a alguien más teniendo tan pocas respuestas. Silver volverá... Él... — Sonic reía con nerviosismo.

— **¡Sonic!** — Shadow alzó su potente voz, agarrando a Sonic de sus brazos — Podría estar a gusto de verte así, pero no por estas razones. Tú **SABES** que ya lo perdimos. Ahora nos toca buscar **A NOSOTROS** las respuestas.

Sonic parpadeó varias veces, sin safarze de la fuerza de su compañero.

— Si Silver te ha traído esa cosa, es porque algo tendrá de importancia en todo esto. — finalizó Shadow, señalando con su mirada al cuarzo que traía Sonic.

El erizo azul sonrió.

— Tienes razón. — dijo.

Ambos voltearon, listos para regresar al pueblo.

— ¿Quieres ver quién sigue siendo el más lento? — preguntó Sonic de forma burlona.

— El único que siempre llega tarde eres tú. — aseguró Shadow, sin mirar al erizo azul y sin mostrar emoción aparente.

Corrieron hasta llegar al centro del mismo.

— Llegamos. — dijo Sonic.

El puño de Sonic -con el que sostenía el cuarzo- empezó a emitir un brillo bajo.

— Sonic, sigue caminando hacia adelante. — mencionó Shadow.

Los dos erizos dieron varios pasos adelante, pero el cuarzo dejó de brillar. Cuando dieron pasos atrás el cuarzo aumentaba su brillo. Es decir, el cuarzo les estaba guiando a cierto lugar por medio de su brillo. Gracias a eso, ambos terminaron frente a las puertas de una pequeña casa con aspecto oscuro.

— Entramos... ¿O acaso te asusta? — Sonic miró a Shadow alzando una ceja.

Su compañero se limitó a no emitir ni un solo sonido, y simplemente pateó la puerta. Era sólo un cuarto, con las paredes decoradas con varias cortinas azul marino, y una cuervo estaba sentada, con una mesa que tenía en su centro una bola de cristal. Toda la iluminación de la habitación era muy tenue.

— Esto es realmente ridículo. — mencionó Shadow.

La cuervo simplemente miraba a su bola de cristal, acariciándola con sus manos.

— Ah, Shadow el Erizo. Tienes un pasado triste ¿no es así? ... Alguien que considerabas especial en el pasado... su vida se extinguió ¿no es así? ... — dijo.

El erizo estuvo a punto de atacar, pero Sonic lo detuvo.

— Sonic el Erizo... — continuó la vidente — acabaste de presenciar cómo se llevaban el alma de tus amigos ¿no es así? Lo que quieres ahora... son las respuestas de esto, ¿no es así?

A continuación, la cuervo mostró un cuarzo muy similar al que tenía Sonic en su mano, que también comenzaba a brillar. Este, en cambio, tenía otro símbolo tallado.

**(ᛉ)**

Ambos erizos estaban sorprendidos, y querían saber más.

— Cuéntanos. — dijeron al unísono.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "Las Runas de Cuarzo"**_


	9. Las Runas de Cuarzo

— Así que... Quieren una explicación sobre las Runas de Cuarzo... ¿no es así?

_"Runas de cuarzo..."_ susurró Shadow a sí mismo.

— Todo lo que se pueda decir de ellas. — dijo Sonic.

— Muy bien... — comenzó a explicar la cuervo — hace casi más de 1900 años, una cultura antigua de un pequeño planeta de criaturas de las que no se sabe con exactitud qué fueron, fueron iluminados por su deidad y les brindó su propio alfabeto: _**El futhark..**_.

Los erizos tomaron asiento.

— ... y tallaron cada letra del alfabeto en cristales de cuarzo perfectamente formados, como recuerdo del poder de Odín. Hasta que...

— ¿Hasta qué? — interrumpieron los erizos.

— ... hasta que una de las criaturas, el hechicero de todos ellos, escribió un libro lleno de magia y hechizos, y al experimentar con uno de sus escritos... invocó a un ser que ni siquiera su deidad conocía: **Latum**. Ustedes ya han tenido un encuentro con Latum... ¿no es así?

Afirmaron con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra.

— ...Latum fue una maldición — continuó la bruja — una maldición que se apoderó de todos para hacerse cargo del fin de los tiempos, del universo y del todo... Pudo sacar el alma de cada una de las criaturas, metiendo parte de sí mismo dentro de ellos... Muy pocos lograron escapar, entre ellos, un joven al que le heredaron los cristales de cuarzo para mantenerlos a salvo... Latum ya había conquistado casi todo aquel planeta, lo tenía todo controlado, prácticamente lo tenía desaparecido... Nadie podía acercarse a la zona eliminada porque era omnipresente en cada una de las zonas que conquistaba... Y fue cuando quiso conquistar la zona donde se ubicaban los sobrevivientes...

— ¿El joven que mencionaste es importante, verdad? — preguntó Shadow.

— Efectivamente. Pidió ayuda a su deidad, quien manifestó su poder dentro de los cuarzos, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que cada cuarzo, cada letra, tenía su propio secreto. Esperaron a que Latum intente poseerlos, y una vez cerca, se concentraron en el poder de cada cuarzo, uniéndose en uno solo... Para finalmente destruir a Latum y devolverlo a los escritos del libro... De pronto, las almas tomadas volvieron a sus cuerpos correspondientes... Volvieron a ser un planeta tranquilo, no sin antes tirar el libro junto a los cuarzos en una rústica cápsula fuera del mismo, al espacio exterior.

— ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Si obtenemos todos los cuarzos, volveremos todo a la normalidad! — gritó Sonic de alegría.

— Espera. — dijo Shadow — ¿Por qué lo lanzaron al espacio en lugar de quemarlo?

— Es un libro encantado... — respondió la cuervo — Era imposible quemarla o arrancarla... y su deidad se quedó dentro de las runas... era la opción que ellos habían escogido como mejor... Pasaron tantos años hasta la actualidad, que llegó a este planeta, los cuarzos se esparcieron, y el libro cayó en algún lugar -que sospecho que no era muy buen lugar- donde invocaron la maldición Latum...otra vez.

_"Starline"_ pensó Sonic.

— ¿Cuántos cristales de cuarzo son? — preguntó el erizo azul.

— Son un total de veinticuatro cristales de cuarzo con las runas talladas en sí misma.

—** ¿¡24!? ¿¡TANTAS!?** ¿Podremos recoger todas hasta que sea tarde?

— Recuerda que las runas tienen mucho poder dentro de sí, por algo la Runa Jera te ha guiado hasta aquí, para estar junto a los demás cuarzos que se encuentran cerca... y muy pocos, como el Jera, han caído solos...

A continuación la bruja sacó un pequeño cofre decorado de diamantes, la abrió y se la mostró a los erizos.

— En este cofre se encuentran tres runas: _Fehu, Inguz_ y ... _Algiz_, que es el que les mostré al venir aquí. Cójanlas, las van a necesitar, obviamente.

La bruja les dio una pequeña bolsa de cuero amarrada por una fina pero resistente cuerda, en la que los erizos guardaron todos los cuarzos que tenían hasta el momento. Sonic se sentía mejor al tener en cuenta una solución clara para vencer a Latum.

— ¿Cómo sabremos el nombre de las runas? Bueno, por curiosidad... — preguntó el erizo.

Como respuesta, la cuervo sacó un diminuto pergamino que se encontraba en una de las paredes, oculta bajo las sombras de la poca iluminación. Estaba escrito en él cada letra en _Futhark_ y el nombre del mismo. Lo guardaron en la misma bolsa.

— Me gustaría contarles más secretos y más cosas sobre este poder para derrotar a Latum...pero mi tiempo por el momento ya se está acabando... — se dijo la bruja a sí misma.

— Cierto... — comenzó a hablar Sonic, otra vez — Shadow estuvo a punto de perder su alma, pero no le pudo ser arrebatada, ¿usted sabe cuál fue la razón de eso?

Shadow fijó la mirada en la bruja, esperando una respuesta. La bruja se acercó lentamente a Shadow.

— Eres la forma de vida perfecta ¿no es así? Tu alma no puede ser arrebatada por nada, ni por nadie... Tienen que irse, jóvenes héroes... Ya llegó mi hora...

— ¿A qué se refie...

Shadow no pudo concluir su pregunta. El mismo humo rubí de encuentros anteriores había tomado la habitación entera. Latum ya se había expandido hasta el pueblo. Algo parecido a un rostro oscuro gigante, con colmillos y ojos violeta brillantes se encontraba detrás de la bruja, absorbiendo su alma y poseyendo su cuerpo, como había hecho con los demás.

—** ¡CORRE!** — exclamó Shadow.

Ambos salieron lo más rápido que podían del lugar, tenían que ir a otro lugar cercano, escapar otra vez, pero al menos ya tenían la respuesta que anhelaban tener.

— No nos dimos cuenta de que ya había llegado al pueblo... — dijo Sonic, bajando su cabeza mientras corría.

— Ya los hemos perdido, es todo, Sonic. Tenemos que conseguir esas runas cuanto antes. — manifestó su compañero, Shadow

— Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes qué es curioso? Que un ser increíblemente poderoso y malvado no pueda hacerte mucho daño mientras que un virus de zombots te pudo infectar en un dos por tres... — sonrió Sonic de manera pícara, para ignorar sus propias penas.

— Deja de ser tan idiota. — dijo Shadow con un ligero gruñido — ¿No tienes algún otro que nos pueda ayudar en esto?

— ¡Deja que me ría por un momento, Shadow! — exclamó Sonic seguido de una risa — ¿Algún otro aliado? ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿A dónde iremos, entonces?

Sonic emitió una sonrisa arqueada.

— A Spiral Hill.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: "Un amigo en Spiral Hill"**_


	10. Un amigo en Spiral Hill (¿o dos?)

Shadow asintió con su cabeza, irían a Spiral Hill. A diferencia de los momentos entre Sonic y Silver que se divertían un poco más, con Shadow la situación de correr juntos por un objetivo era mucho más seria. Sonic mencionaba unas cuantas bromas, y de respuesta Shadow gruñía, lo ignoraba o lo callaba. Sólamente se atrevía a hablar más en caso de que Sonic dijera algo de utilidad en la misión. Lo que pasaba en la mente de Sonic eran ciertos lamentos: cuando había ocurrido lo de los zombots cierto tiempo atrás, Amy, Tails, Silver, Rouge y Knuckles estuvieron allí para ayudarle, pero ahora ya no.

— Llegamos.— mencionó Shadow, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sonic.

— Spiral Hill... — susurró Sonic — Sigamos adelante, tiene que estar por aquí.

Esta vez caminaron un poco, nadie en Spiral Hill tenía idea de que todo a su alrededor podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Los minutos pasaron de manera silenciosa, con los demás jugando o trabajando, sin idea de nada.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer una vez terminado este problema, eh, Shadow? — preguntó Sonic con el intento de romper el hielo.

— Querrás decir **SI ES QUE** terminamos esto — respondió Shadow.

Pasó otro largo silencio.

De pronto, oyeron varios gritos lo lejos.

— ¿Escuchas eso? — preguntó Sonic

— Sí.

Al llegar al punto del ruido, descubrieron que se debía a una multitud. Había una gran celebración, un festival de comida. En el centro, se encontraba Tangle -con Whisper a espaldas de ella- saltando y riendo con un pie típico de Spiral Hill en su cola.

— ¿¡Están listos TODOS!? — gritó Tangle.

Se oyó un "SÍ" de parte de toda la multitud. Diversos tipos de platos fuertes y postres volaban por los aires en medios de risas, a Sonic le conmovía ver toda esa escena, no tenían preocupaciones ni nada por el qué estar sufriendo. Igualmente, tenían que avisarles a todos en Spiral Hill sobre Latum.

— ¡Tangle! — exclamó Sonic, llamando a su amiga.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! — sonrió Tangle en medio de un abrazo al erizo azul — ¿Quieres unirte al festival?

Sonic quería encontrar la forma de explicarles todo lo más rápido posible. — Me encantaría, pero... eh... mira, están en peligro, todo el mundo está en peligro. Tienen que encontrar un lugar seguro, rápido.

— Espera, espera, espera... ¿peligro? ¡pero si hace poco derrotamos a los zombots!

— Es algo completamente diferente, incluso podría decir, mucho peor que el virus... No solamente se adueña de nuestros cuerpos, si no que arranca el alma y la guarda para sí mismo. Se hace cada vez más grande, y no dudaría en que Latum llegue acá lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Y qué lugares seguros hay? — preguntó Tangle.

— Ese es otro problema, ni siquiera la base de la resistencia fue segura, perdimos a Amy, Tails, Knucles...

Whisper, que se encontraba detrás de Tangle, estaba escuchando todo.

— Y bueno... — continuaba Sonic — ...Silver viajó al futuro para poder conseguir algo y ayudarnos, pero...

— No pudo volver. Fue derrotado. — interrumpió Shadow, quien a pesar de todo, hacía lo posible para ocultar su pena, por lo más mínima que sea. Mientras tanto, al escuchar lo dicho por Shadow, Whisper intentó ocultar un par de lágrimas poniéndose su máscara, sintiéndose mal por los compañeros, no, AMIGOS caídos.

— Tangle, Whisper... lo que les recomiendo por ahora es que vayan con todo el pueblo hacia todas las partes posibles. Y si caen en uno de los lugares invadidos por **_LATUM.._**. no les quedaría más que correr — Sonic bajó su mirada, decepcionado de no poder dar más alternativas — Mientras tanto, Shadow y yo buscaremos las runas de cuarzo que nos faltan.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente entre ellas con aire de determinación, Tangle esperaba una respuesta de Whisper, y Whisper asintió con su cabeza sabiendo lo que había en la mente de la otra, para voltear a ver a Sonic de nuevo.

— Te acompañaremos, Sonic. Me sacrifiqué una vez por el bien de todos, y no dudaría en volverlo a hacer. — sonrió Tangle.

La lémur no tardó en darse cuenta de las miradas de desaprobación de Shadow y Sonic. — ¡Y ni siquiera se atrevan a negarnos! ¡Los acompañaremos, quieran o no, ayudaremos a salvar el mundo! — exclamó Whisper.

Los erizos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar que Tangle y Whisper los acompañen. Sonic le mostró el pergamino de las runas a las chicas y mientras ellas se quedaban analizándolo, Sonic fue hacia Shadow, que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa mientras reflexionaba diferentes temas.

— Tienes miedo de que les pase algo a ellas también — Shadow se había dado de la presencia de Sonic, y para qué lo había ido a buscar — Me da igual, de todas maneras mencionaste que eran aliadas. Si en algún momento ocurre algo que les haga daño, será por la misma culpa de ellas. Odio admitirlo, aunque a pesar de que prefiero estar y trabajar en solitario, esto es algo que va más allá de mis propias manos. Sabemos que no resistirán del todo, pero eso nos dará más tiempo para buscar las runas, y lo sabes, Sonic. Protegeremos al mundo cueste lo que cueste, es una promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo, así como es algo que siempre te has puesto a ti como un deber de vida.

Sonic se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el erizo negro había leído sus pensamientos.

— Se nota que has madurado, Shadow — rió Sonic — También me cuesta admitir, en este caso, que tienes la razón.

Shadow miró hacia un lado, con una mueca de desprecio hacia la actitud burlesca de Sonic.

— Vamos a por esas estúpidas piedras — gruñó Shadow, yendo hacia Tangle y Whisper.

Tangle estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que Sonic también se acercara.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Tenemos una buena noticia! — gritó

— ¿Qué ocurré? — preguntó Sonic, llegando hacia sus amigas en apenas milisegundos.

— Estas runas... se encuentran aquí, en Spiral Hill. — los ojos de Tangle brillaban, mientras señalaba en el pergamino uno de los símbolos de las runas — Ansuz... y Raido

**(ᚨ) (ᚱ)**

Shadow miró con atención al pergamino, mientras Tangle, Whisper y Sonic se miraban entre sí con asombro y alegría.

Tenían dos más.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: La amenaza continúa.**_


End file.
